Challenge
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A bunch of one shot friendship or romance drabbles between the gang. Mostly just soft, warm, and funny friendship moments. Here's the thing, you give me the plots and I will do it. more inside.
1. Riding a Bike

Okay a girl who asked to go by Rose asked me if I'd do this. It sounds cool, so why not. In your review, leave a small plot for me and I will write it. Only couples I'll write is Kuwabara/Yusuke, Kuwabara/Hiei, Kurama/Hiei. I want the plots all to be done for friendship purposes and the entire group (Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara) need to be involved. No Kuwabara bashing, and no yusuke/keiko. Ew. Alright enjoy Rose's challenge to me.

1234

"How many times do I have to say, 'Hell no,' Urameshi!? I mean I must have said it ten times now!"

"Come on Kuwabara!"

"Hell no!"

"Sixteen…" Hiei called from the couch a book in his hand.

Kuwabara growled, "Sixteen what?" Hiei closed the book glancing back, "Sixteen times you've said 'Hell no,' so far." Kuwabara let a frail smile play on his face as Yusuke complained at to whose side Hiei was on. Hiei opened the book again and bluntly said, "Look I agree with Kuwabara…learning how to ride a bike is pointless…just another foolish human contraption. He just doesn't want to ride a bike…I don't see why anyone would."

"Hiei you only say that because you don't know how to ride a bike either," Kurama chuckled from a soft sofa chair flipping through the t.v. channels on Kuwabara's humble television set. Hiei snorted rolling his eyes, "Like I should know how to ride some meaningless…metal thing…especially when it's a human's meaningless trick for enjoyment."

"For once I agree with Hiei!" Kuwabara muttered glaring at Yusuke.

Yusuke sighed looking put out, "All I asked, was for us to go out for a bike ride…hey let's go have some fun, I said. You say you don't know how to ride a bike, and I offered to teach you, I don't see why you gotta get all bent out of shape!"

Kuwabara let out a groan, and then walked towards the kitchen ranting and raving about a million things.

"Yusuke," Kurama sighed, "There's obviously a reason there for Kuwabara not wanting to learn how to ride a bike…don't keep asking. Maybe he had bad experience with his bike. Like he…I don't know fell off a bridge or something…something that got him scared of bikes." Yusuke pouted folding his arms across his chest. "But it's just a bike."

"Well, maybe when little Kuwabara was riding his little bike one day he was snatched up by a big scary human who then molested his poor little boy body."

Kurama and Yusuke looked at Hiei who was still reading a book, mouths open in shock at what he said. "Hiei!" Kurama finally snapped appalled. Yusuke however, has started laughing, "Hiei where did you get that idea that Kuwabara was molested?" Yusuke sat down still laughing and Hiei waited for him to finish before he answered the question.

"He shows all the signs doesn't he?" Hiei coolly said turning a page, "He fights, he's defensive, he keeps many secrets away from us, ever notice he flinches if you touch his waist?" As Hiei continued to ramble on Yusuke began to grow pale, and finally jumped up, called his friend's name and went into the kitchen.

Kurama turned off the t.v. glaring at Hiei, "Hiei why did you do that? You know Yusuke is gullible!" Hiei closed the book, having decided it was boring anyway and smirked at Kurama. He placed his hands behind his head, and Hiei said coolly, "If Yusuke is too dumb not to realize that Kuwabara hates bikes since Yusuke had to chase Kuwabara down on one when Sensui kidnapped him then by all means I feel I have the right to mess with him. Yusuke and Kuwabara are dumb but today, Yusuke takes the cake."

"MOESTED? URAMESHI WHAT THE HELL!?" Suddenly came a blast from the kitchen.

"DUDE! YOU CAN TELL ME! I'M HERE FOR YOU-JESUS! ARE YOU-PUT DOWN THE FRYING PAN! KUWABARA! WHOA! STOP IT!"

The sounds of crashing followed from the kitchen, and Kuwabara raving again. Kurama sunk low in the chair covering his face with his hands. "Oh God Hiei what have you done?" The red head moaned as Hiei smirked chuckling with pride. "I have made this very boring day fun!" Hiei said sighing contently as he heard what sounded like a small explosion from the kitchen.

End of this one.


	2. 22 year old Virgin

Alright meh first challenge from chocolate Milk.

THIS IS KUWA/HIEI

If you do not like…don't read…TIZ SIMPLE!!

Okei…onwards.

1234

Hiei sighed leaning against the bathroom door. Locked inside the bathroom, was Kuwabara who was leaned against the door as well. An uncomfortable silence was between them, and it had nothing to do with their normal petty fights. The silence was from what had happened three hours ago.

FLASHBACK 

"Heh…fools…I shall have your power, I will have everything!" A demon, Kinto, laughed cruelly tossing Kurama in the air before punching him. Kurama was unable to move, as was Hiei, and Yusuke. Kuwabara was leaned up against the wall, passed out from a blow to the head.

"_Why…the hell…can…can't we move?!" Yusuke grunted trying to rise. He growled as Kinto placed a foot on his head. "I am called a 'Holy demon,' for a reason…I can not be defeated by the likes of you…only someone pure."_

"_What?" _

"_Yusuke he…means…a virgin…" Hiei sputtered annoyed with Yusuke's ignorance. Yusuke blinked and his face tinted red slightly, "Kinto I'm 23, Kuwabara's 22 and the others are ancient! You…gah!! That challenge was a trap!" Kinto threw back his head and laughed at Yusuke's helpless angry sputters._

"_Of course! Do you really think that I would let myself get caught in a fight with the likes of you? Ruler of most of demon world…I am not so stupid."_

_Kinto sighed and pulled a blade from his back, "I am looking forward to mounting your head on my wall!!" _

"_Oh no you don't!" _

_Slowly eyes fell on Kuwabara, who had gotten up and with ease made his way towards the group. His left eye was closed as blood poured from his brow. Kuwabara looked embarrassed and stood before Kinto who had a look of shock. "…What the…?" The demon finally whispered. Kuwabara looked humiliated and cleared his throat, "Well Mr. Holy-Demon some of us still believe in abstinence and waiting…" Kinto twitched momentarily, and grabbed Kuwabara by the throat, "You are too WEAK to defeat me!"_

"_Oh fuXk you." _

_And with that statement Kuwabara kicked Kinto hard between the legs, and with his own dropped weapon cut off his head. The effects of Kinto's odd power wore off, and the others made it to their feet. They looked at Kuwabara who looked away. _

"_Let's get out-"_

_Kuwabara was cut of by Yusuke's laughter, "Dude! Are you kidding me! You still…oh this is too much! Even someone as ugly as you should be able to land a shag." Kurama snorted with laughter and covered his mouth turning away, feeling ashamed for the lapse of respect. Yusuke, hadn't meant any harm, he was just kidding of course they were friends after all…but this was a little too personal for Kuwabara._

_In one swift movement Kuwabara had turned and punched Yusuke in the face. Tears were in his eyes and his face was as red as a flame, "Y-You think it's funny! I have more respect for myself and for my body then you apparently! I…I saved your life and you thank me this way…well…FUCX YOU URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shot a startled Yusuke the bird, and then promptly ran off._

_Hiei who had not said a word left Kurama and Yusuke there and followed the after Kuwabara into the unknown demon territory. It didn't take long for the weakened Kuwabara to tire, and stop. Hiei approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. Kuwabara wouldn't even meet his eyes._

_Hiei cleared his throat, "Let's get you home, okay?"_

_Kuwabara looked up at him and nodded._

"_Y…Yeah. Thanks."_

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Kuwabara," Hiei called, "You have nothing to be ashamed of you know…come out of the bathroom and let me see that wound."

There was a pause, and then the unlocking of the door. Hiei sat up and waited for Kuwabara to open the door. When Kuwabara did, he sighed staring past the shorter demon, which was not a difficult thing to do, but it was obvious it was intentional.

Kuwabara sat down on the couch, and Hiei inspected the bandages with care, nodding finding no fault in Kuwabara's self-care. "Well…" Hiei said unsure of what to say. Kuwabara frowned and Hiei felt a burning fear that Kuwabara might cry. If Kuwabara cried he wouldn't know what to do, he wasn't the comforting sort. "I think…it's a noble gesture of keeping your virginity until your ready…until your married." Kuwabara looked at Hiei, and Hiei was relieved to see a smile. "You're not lying?"

Hiei shook his head no, "Not at all…it is an old human tradition…and one of the more bearable ones you humans do. I never thought I'd meet a human who…still remained pure…but as always you impress me again."

Kuwabara looked flattered, "I…impress you?" Hiei nodded sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch where Kuwabara resided. "Yes you do Kuwabara…You're very honorable. And you're lengthy code which you follow to a tee impresses me…a lot." Hiei was embarrassed to admit these things, but the sad look, and hurt look was unbecoming on Kuwabara's face.

"Thanks…I save their hides and they laugh…that was too much…" Kuwabara muttered averting his gaze.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Kuwabara?" Hiei suddenly asked, wondering how "virgin," Kuwabara was.

"Do I need to throw you out?!" Kuwabara snapped red in the face. Hiei stared at him, eyes daring him to try. Kuwabara sighed blushing, "No I haven't…my kiss is mine to give. Just like my virginity, do you have a problem with that?"

Hiei smiled, amused by Kuwabara's defensiveness. "No," Hiei answered, "What if someone stole your first kiss?" Kuwabara blinked momentarily too stunned to answer. Finally he said, "Uhm…scream?" Kuwabara was startled, as Hiei suddenly laughed dropping his head down. Hiei was startled too, but it had been a most unexpected answer.

And then the most unexpected idea crossed his mind.

Hiei looked up at Kuwabara, and cupped took the taller man by the chin. Standing up, Hiei leaned over placing a strong kiss on Kuwabara's lips. Kuwabara too shocked to move allowed the short demon to kiss him, feeling a shiver run through him as Hiei then proceeded to sit in his lap, all the while still kissing him. Kuwabara felt unprepared, he'd never kissed, and honestly never thought of it. And here he was allowing a guy to kiss him, but not just a guy, Hiei who picked on him endlessly.

Hiei wondering if Kuwabara would ever respond tugged Kuwabara's hair causing the man to gasp, allowing access to his mouth. Hiei's tongue slipped in the mouth, encouraging Kuwabara to participate, or at least react, which had been Hiei's intention. Kuwabara finally did move, and tentatively responded kissing Hiei back in a soft response. Hiei felt something hot rise in his chest, at the gentle response, and found he did not dislike it in the least. Tugging Kuwabara's hair back, Hiei made sure that the human understood he was in complete control of this kiss, and that Kuwabara did not plan on trying to gain control. Kuwabara let his hands rest on Hiei's hips, finding no interest in the though of gaining control, and let Hiei guide him in the kiss.

Finally pulling back, Hiei and Kuwabara stared at each other at a loss for words. Kuwabara coughed and turned away muttering, "So you stole my first kiss…nice Hiei." Hiei blinked, and felt unsure of what to say, but Kuwabara continued not finish, "If that was your way of saying I want a relationship you better look elsewhere, I'm not planning on shagging you unless we get married, and marriage doesn't seem like your cup of tea. And if that was just a kiss to fucX with my head, well way to go. You really out did-"

"No more talking," Hiei growled and kissed Kuwabara again, but this time with the same gentleness that Kuwabara had showed him, and this kiss only lasted a few seconds compared to the last one. Kuwabara was staring at Hiei, and the shorter man sighed, "I would never touch you…unless you asked."

Kuwabara went scarlet.

"B-But you hate me!"

"I do not."

"You say…You…pick on me!"

"I pick on everyone."

"You tease me worse!"

"You're the one that gets flustered…I like that."

"Why…why me."

"Because you impress me…"

Hiei offered a rare sight, in the faintest of smiles, and Kuwabara bowed his head blushing and placing his head against Hiei's chest. Hiei stroked the back of Kuwabara's hair, and Kuwabara whispered, "You're serious…you want me." Hiei nodded, letting out a soft sound. Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist.

"Y-You sure?"

"Ask one more time human and I will steal your virginity too."

Kuwabara pulled away from Hiei, to lean up and kiss Hiei on the lips. "Alright then…" Kuwabara said softly when he pulled away, and after a moment gently pushed Hiei off his lap. "You better go…I'm beat…it's been an…eventful day!" Hiei chuckled and allowed Kuwabara to walk him to the door, and turned to look at Kuwabara, hand on the doorknob. Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to do under his gaze, but he was doing just what Hiei wanted by standing still. Hiei took Kuwabara's image in, the flushed red head, whose hair looked sloppy from Hiei tugging it, and who stood at an awkwardly too tall height. Hiei smirked, "Good-night." He turned and exited the apartment coming face to face with Kurama and Yusuke who had been about to knock on the door.

"I wouldn't go in there," Hiei advised walking past the two.

"He that mad?" Yusuke asked, Hiei approving of the shame and regret in his voice.

"Oh no," Hiei said looking back at the two, "I raped the hell out of him…he's rather tired."

Yusuke let out an angry roar and Hiei disappeared laughing feeling quite giddy from the experience not worried about the consequences of what he'd just said to Yusuke. Yusuke would surely barge in, make a scene and try to check Kuwabara for any signs of injury. Kuwabara would stutter, get mad, and a fight would break out. Hiei was sure this would happen, however he would be disappointed to find the next day that Kuwabara would refuse to kiss him for causing him such trouble.

Such is love.

1234

Well end of this one…and this not being my ultimate favorite couple I am quite surprised how fricking awesome this is. Chocolate Milk fill free to request more, I enjoyed this.


	3. I'm in love with a Stripper

I post the stories in the order I get them on so here's another story based on a suggestion from chocolate milk. Yay!

1234

Kuwabara sighed as he sat alone in a rather nice bar called, "The Phoenix." He was 21 today, and his friends has promised to go out drinking with him…two hours had passed and they hadn't shown up. Kuwabara was very disappointed and half pouted as he sat at the bar. He dully watched the room where some strippers danced, not even paying attention to the fact that there was a hoard of naked woman inside the room.

"Hey…you haven't ordered. You okay?" A male voice said, breaking the silence hovering around Kuwabara.

Kuwabara turned to look at this man, who was a male stripper. He danced with the girls. Kuwabara, though disapproving of the man's job choice, smiled and politely said, "Ah I'm 21 today and my friends forgot to come…so…I guess I'm a little down." The stripper looked appalled and then leaned over the bar saying something to the bartender. He then looked back at Kuwabara, "I'm buying you a drink. Don't worry it isn't too strong! Happy 21st. If you want I'll go ask one of the girl's to give you a lap dance."

Kuwabara blushed, "Oh that's not necessary!" The man paused cocked his head and smiled, "Do you like men?" Kuwabara turned dark red and sputtered, "Well I…uh…I like both it's just um…I don't think…I…" The man's laugh interrupted him, "It's alright. Ah, here's your drink. Drink up!"

Kuwabara looked at the drink, it was clear and looked like water. He shrugged downing it quickly and coughed. The man laughed, "Ah it really us your first drink do you want another?" Kuwabara blinked, he felt very…well he didn't know how to describe it. He kind of smiled, "Yeah…yeah sure I'd like that."

TWO HOURS LATER.

Yusuke grumbled embarrassed. He had led Kurama and Hiei to a bar he thought Kuwabara had said to goto. But they had wound up at the wrong place, and now Yusuke felt like an asX knowing he was two hours late to celebrate with his friend. He couldn't feel any worse then this right now, and Yusuke promised himself at least a hundred times he would make it up to Kuwabara.

"This is Kuwabara, Yusuke he won't be mad," Kurama said patting the tan man's back.

"…Much," Hiei added quickly avoiding a smack from Kurama.

They made their way to the bar expecting to find their friend somewhere. Yusuke pouted, doubting Kuwabara would have waited that long. However, when asking the bartender and showing a picture he pointed at a room with a curtain. Yusuke smirked, "He went in the STRIPPER room? Oh sweet!" Yusuke chuckled to himself devilishly, but all laughter from the young man died at what he saw next. Kurama let out a sharp, shocked gasp hand flying to his mouth. And Hiei reacted in several different ways. He stumbled, then his eyes widened, and finally his jaw dropped.

And then Hiei broke into loud roaring laughter.

Kuwabara was up on stage, several strippers around him, and apparently teaching him how to pole dance. His hair had been rinsed clean of his hair gel his natural curls framing his face. Kuwabara wore a midriff shirt, which read, "Slut," in red and pink sequins. He wore white low-riding jeans that flared out, as well as what looked like spiked heals. There were girls giggling as they showed him how to hang upside down on the pole with his legs, and a male stripper was laughing and going on about how Kuwabara must have been double jointed.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Yusuke finally burst, and caught the strippers' on stage attention, as well as the eager audience who seemed to enjoy Kuwabara's antics.

Kuwabara spotted them and lowered himself to the floor, doing a little turn as he got up, and smiled at the three demons. He sauntered down the stage, which had a runway that led right to his friends. He ignored the men and woman who shoved dollars in his boots, or even dared to reach up to place the money in Kuwabara's back pockets, just to touch his asX. He then jumped down and wrapped his arms around Yusuke gurgling, "Yay…ish my fwends!"

Kuwabara was stone cold drunk.

Yusuke froze not sure of what to do, and gasped loudly when a man reached up and gave Kuwabara swat on his butt. Kuwabara turned around and shoved the man to the ground with his heal. "Bad…no touching…the strippers." Kuwabara said pausing a few times to let out small hiccups.

The male stripper jumped down and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara nuzzling him, "Come on Starshine, let's get you back to work!" Yusuke's temper flared and he caught Kuwabara's arm, "He's NOT going back up there! And his name IS Kuwabara!" Yusuke voice was cold and forceful. The male stripper pouted, "Well his stripper name is Starshine!" He poked Kuwabara between the ribs producing a giggle from the sloshed man.

"How much has he had to drink?" Kurama gasped finally finding words.

"One and ½ cups of Vodka," The stripped said casually, "I got it for him!"

Hiei blinked laughter finally disappearing, "This was a first time for him…you know that right?"

The male stripper chuckled, "Well we just had to pop his cherry then! It was a joke."

That was it. Yusuke punched the man, as lightly as he could. The punch still managed to knock the man on his back, his nose broken. There were several gasps and words of concern. Kuwabara looked down at the man, "He fell down and went boom…" Yusuke took off his coat and made a move to tie it around Kuwabara's waist to cover his exposed flesh. "Come on Kuwabara, let's get you home."

Kuwabara pulled away.

"No you forgot about me! All of you did…I have new fwends…her'." Kuwabara said slurring his words. Yusuke held out the jacket, "No I didn't Kuwabara…I went to the wrong bar. You were the first thing on my mind, I just wanted to get here and apologize and be here when you took your first drink, and laugh with you." Kuwabara pouted, while the audience and strippers waited for some reaction.

"Ya mean it Ura…Ura…Uratoasty?" Kuwabara asked looking a little sad. While Hiei chuckled at Kuwabara's mistake in saying Yusuke's last name Yusuke ignored it. "Of course Kuwabara…let's go home." Yusuke was unprepared for Kuwabara throwing his arms around him, and shouting, "You're the best boy fwend ever!!"

Yusuke blushed and awkwardly hugged his best friend, while Kurama and Hiei choked on laughter.

The bar was in a frenzy…

"YAY! You Go Starshine!"

"Whoo! Gay Pride!"

"That was sweeter then a Hallmark movie!"

"We love you Starshine!"

"He loves him so much! He's gonna take Starshine away….Yay!"

"What a man!"

Yusuke now totally considering the thought of killing his best friend, tried to pull him away when Kuwabara whipped around and jumped back on stage. "One mor' dance ladies!!" The girls cheered, forgetting the man who lay knocked out on the floor, and as a techno song came on began to dance with, "Starshine."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had no choice but to sink into chairs and watch. "You know…" Kurama finally said, "He really must be double jointed…I just don't see how he can get his leg up like that!" Yusuke and Hiei nodded in agreement, eyes staring at their friend.

"I am so torturing him with this…damX I wish I had that human contraption…what is it called? A camera...? Yes, I wish I had a camera!" Hiei sulked disappointed that he was missing the perfect chance to have blackmail proof on Kuwabara.

"You know…he's not a bad dancer…" Yusuke finally said, and ignored the fact that his friends gave him a very odd look.

"You are a fag," Hiei stated, Kurama snorting with laughter.

Yusuke sputtered trying to defend himself when Kuwabara danced his way towards his friends, leaned down and kissed Hiei on the cheek. "You're a good man Hiei…applebottom!" And with that declaration Kuwabara went over to Yusuke and flopped on the shorter man's lap giggling like a six year old girl.

Hiei turned bright red and Yusuke smirked, "Whose a fag Hiei?"

"Shut the hell up basXard!"

Yusuke laughed and coaxed Kuwabara up, the three friends calling a taxi and managing to get Kuwabara home. They had a little trouble with the cab driver who was convinced the three young demons had picked up a hooker, and were plotting on having a wild foursome much to the group's disgust. When they got Kuwabara home they put him to bed, and then collapsed on Kuwabara's living room floor.

Personally, Hiei could not wait for Kuwabara to wake up in his new outfit, and notice all the money that had been stuck in the most awkward places on Kuwabara's body.

Yes tomorrow would be a good day.

End of this one.

Chocolate Milk's ideas always make me laugh.


	4. A Day At The Beach

Okay this is the first of QT's requests! The four guys, just them at the beach. Woot!

1234

Hiei muttered as he stood out in the hot sun wearing all black. He was absolutely baking…and then the human went and handed him some sort of cold substance in a cone…wonderful.

Kuwabara smiled at the scowling demon, "Come on Hiei…we're all at the beach. Enjoy yourself!" Kuwabara said with a grin. He held out the treat, and Hiei took it with a sigh. "Eat it slow Hiei," Kuwabara warned before heading off towards the water to tackle Yusuke who stood just at the water's edge.

Hiei of course disobeyed and suffered the consequences of how cold ice cream could be. Kuwabara remained blissfully unaware as Hiei cursed his existence. Kurama smiled and rose to his feet from lying on the hot sand. "Hiei you should of taken Kuwabara's advice you silly thing! Ice cream is meant to be eaten slowly and enjoyed…" Kurama grinned and pat Hiei's head. Hiei gave a growl but tried again…and admittedly enjoyed it.

Kurama smiled and went to sit at the shores edge to watch Kuwabara and Yusuke continue onward in their merriment. Occasionally they'd pull up some shell with some poor hermit crab within it and throw them at each other. Kuwabara seemed to be able to find all of the shell with crabs in them, but then again he was psychic.

Kurama reflected on the past weeks events. Many things had happened.

For instance Kurama had his own territory now, and competed in that tournament for control of the territories now. Yusuke has won the tournament match this year around and would rule for the next three years. Hiei had finally had a talk with Yukina-brother to sister. Genkai passed…and left her shrine to Kuwabara-the most powerful psychic in the world. Not only that he was now the official teacher or any future psychic Rekai.

No Kuwabara was not as strong as most of the students he trained, but his psychic abilities were unmatched. He could create weapons and shields like no other his powers were truly amazing. Demons often came for his life…but with Yusuke Urameshi as a best friend…who insisted on having a portal connecting Kuwabara's new home to Yusuke's demon home…you could imagine the consequences.

So the group were now celebrating all these turn of events, and of course spending time with one another…just as you'd expect. Kurama laughed as Kuwabara lost his footing and fell hard crying as he complained about having his butt impaled by a starfish.

"Well it's what you get! Last time you were at the beach you pulled out that poor Starfish," Yusuke joked holding out his hand. However Kuwabara lay flat on his back in the water staring up at the sky. The water washed over him and Kuwabara smiled. Yusuke blinked and sighed, "Kuwabara what are you doing?" Kurama and Hiei had wandered over to see what Kuwabara was up to.

Kuwabara smiled again, "Just living in the moment."

There was a pause and Yusuke jumped on Kuwabara's stomach sitting down roughly on the poor man, "Don't be such a dork you puXsy." Kuwabara groaned as Yusuke kept smacking him, leaving Kurama and Hiei only to laugh as their friends continued their pointless bickering. But of course all were very happy.


	5. Truth or Dare

Yes I know…it's been ages right? I do get bitched out for not updating this all the time but it's for a two reasons:

1-the first being I don't want to write someone whose requested a fic crap. So unless I'm feeling the plot on that particular day then I don't do it.

2-people who send me angry letters tend to make me spiteful and I put off updating.

But anyway here's QT's next request! Truth or dare!

1234

When someone turns 21 what typically happens is you get smashed, and then you do something that you think is totally cool…such as playing strip monopoly, or hitting on a mannequin. For Yusuke and Kuwabara who were celebrating being 21 with two bottles of vodka, and some sake alone with Hiei, and Kurama, their "cool," thing to do was to play truth or dare.

Seeing Hiei willingly skip around like he's a ballerina is great.

Learning Kurama had a bed-wetting problem for 10 whole years is freaking hilarious.

Getting Kuwabara to run naked through the halls of every floor of his apartment complex-even better!

But the night took an interesting turn when Kurama asked Yusuke, "truth or dare," and the slightly smashed detective responded with, "Truth."

Kurama who had been ready to dare Yusuke looked disappointed and paused to think before just giving up on asking something clever and went with, "What's your ideal person to date?"

Yusuke paused in drinking his sake and thought about it, cheeks flushed red from how much he'd had to drink. Yusuke cleared his throat, "Well first off I want them ta know all about me, even tha' demon part."

Yusuke straightened up as his drunken friend sobered up a little to listen, "They also gotta be my friend, and not jus' so they can get into my pants. Go to a fight with me, an' not be afraid to argue or fight with me. Willin' to defend me like I'm willin' to protect them…that sorta thing."

"Sounds like a guy," Hiei snorted, sounding just a little sexist.

"Yeah…probably is," Yusuke said grinning and cackling at the joke he'd made that no one got.

Yusuke waved his hand and continued, "Also, also—the person's gotta be honest. I want them to be straight with me. And they should be loyal and dependable, cuz I'd do the same for them. And they gotta give me all their heart cuz I'll give them all my heart. An' I want them to be tall!"

"Why?" Kurama asked leaning back brows raised.

"Cuz I hate leaning down to kiss someone!" Yusuke growled, "Hurts my back!"

Kuwabara who looked very red faced collapsed in Yusuke's lap producing drunken giggles from all the way around. Yusuke shifted so Kuwabara would be more comfortable and wrapped an arm around his chest, while his other hand went to fluffing Kuwabara's hair.

"I'd like the person I'm with to look unique. Cuz…I don't want people to think I'm datin' them based on hot levels. Their soul makes the hot part. I want it to be with someone I trust, and someone who trusts me. Someone I've cried for and who has cried for me. Someone I would die for and you know…would die for me," Yusuke paused and snorted, "Not that their gonna die for me cuz I'mma protect them an' make sure no one gets that far."

"Like with Kuwabara," Hiei asked finishing off a shot of vodka.

"Huh?" Yusuke and Kurama both grunted.

"Like with Kuwabara. He's sacrificed himself for you and all those things. He's tall, and loyal, and honest…downright honorable. He does everything with his whole heart, so…like Kuwabara?" Hiei asked staring at Yusuke.

Yusuke paused and considered his dozing best friend. He looked surprised and then looked at his friends, "Yeah…guess so…"

The night continued until both Kurama and Hiei stumbled out of Kuwabara's apartment, leaving Yusuke to get Kuwabara to bed. Kuwabara hadn't woken since the truth or dare game.

Yusuke hoisted the man up and with a sigh got him to bed, "Foolish…me an Kuwabara…." Yusuke said face flushed as he got his best friend to bed. He considered Kuwabara as he looked down at the man, and felt a stirring of feelings, and a voice in the back of his head urge him to do something.

Looking around Yusuke muttered, "I'm doing this only to…only cuz I'm drunk…just that…" Yusuke took a breath and leaned down and kissed the slumbering man.

Only the man wasn't really slumbering. Kuwabara's lips moved back against Yusuke's and arms wrapped around him pulling Yusuke down with him. Yusuke gently caressed and moaned as he kissed back at Kuwabara, reasoning they were both drunk, and this wasn't going to affect them.

And then Kuwabara whispered, "You're my ideal too Urameshi."

And that when Yusuke decided he wasn't so drunk.

End of this one.

I like how this came out.


End file.
